In applications based on an internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS), a user employs services provided by an IMS service platform in a subscription manner. An identifier of the IMS service employed by the user is a uniform resource identifier (URI), for example, a session initiation protocol (SIP) URI or a telephone (TEL) URI, each of which is a type of user identifier.
Almost all the applications before are in scenarios that a single user equipment (UE) is connected to the IMS and employs services based on the IMS. In an existing application system, possible applications include a push to talk over cellular (PoC) service, an instant message (IM) service, a convergent IP messaging (CPM) service, an extensible markup language (XML) document management (XDM) engine, a presentation service, and the like. With the increase of service types, it is possible that other services may also be applied in an IMS-based system.
In the applications listed above, service information needs to be set according to the user's will. In an open mobile alliance (OMA) PoC service, a PoC terminal is able to perform service settings on a participation function of a PoC server that the user belongs to. Such service settings adopt an SIP. PUBLISH message type, and upload the setting information of the user on the server. The setting information is separately saved according to different users, which can be distinguished by using user identifiers. The setting information may include answer mode setting, session barring setting, instant notification message, concurrent session setting, called party identifier information setting, media content setting, text content setting, PoC Box setting, and the like. As the SIP PUBLISH message type is characterized in having periodicity, the setting information saved in such a manner has certain time effect. According to the definition of the OMA PoC service, service settings start after a user terminal (UT) completes a service registration. For the service settings, after the service is deregistered, setting information of the user may be deleted automatically.
In the OMA PoC service, another user setting manner also exists. By using the capacity of an XDM engine, a UT employs an XDM client (XDMC) to set setting information saved for a long term via an XML configuration access protocol (XCAP) on an XDM server (XDMS). The setting information is, for example, user access policy, general access policy, and the like. This part of setting information is characterized in being saved for a long term.
In other services, scenarios widely occur that service information setting is performed by a UT for certain services. For example, the UTs may be set differently, and in current applications, these scenarios are distinguished for different users or according to a certain user.
In an existing service information setting method, all the service settings are saved for a certain user, and corresponding settings are performed according to the settings of the user during application. When several equipments belonging to one user are used in various application scenarios, such a service setting manner is unable to meet the use requirement. For example, as these equipments have different capabilities, the settings thereof in a certain service must differ from each other to some extent. Among the service settings of one user, a part of the service settings represents the user's will, and is independent from the usage of the user's UE, which is, for example, an answer mode. In addition, the service settings of one user may also vary according to different service terminals. For example, UTs with a camera and without a camera definitely support different media types.
Therefore, in a scenario that one user has several equipments, the service setting manner performed by a user in the prior art is unable to set distinctively according to the equipments, and thus fails to meet the use requirements.